Hasta el Fin de los Tiempos
by Gordafabi
Summary: Una pequeña historia de la infancia de Vaticano o Santa Sede, con Jesús. Es la historia de una promesa que puede resumir la razón de vivir de Vaticano. Menciones de los apóstoles y aparición de Simón Pedro. Espero que les guste


Hola a todos! Hace tiempo que no escribo ^^ Este fanfic tratara sobré Jesús y el Vaticano o Santa Sede: Cati :) Se mencionara temas cristianos, especialmente lo más relacionado a Cati y Pedro ^^ ¡Espero que les guste!

**Hasta El Fin De Los Tiempos**

En un campo lleno de ovejas, con un clima cálido de oriente, se encontraba un hombre con manto blanco y túnica blanca jugando con una niña de aproximados dos años:

–¡Jesús! ¡Jesús! –Se ríe– Te encontrare, dalo por echo –sonríe, mira a su alrededor- mmmm ¿Dónde estará?

La pequeña niña es la representación de la Santa Sede, apenas ha pasado un año desde que nació. Le encanta jugar con su fundador: Jesús de Nazaret. A diferencia de los demás apóstoles que –según ella- son feos y serios, su fundador es divertido, sabio y tierno. Casi siempre viajan de un pueblo a otro…

– ¡Te encontré! – exclamo casi gritando, saltando encima de Jesús – jejeje gane.

– Si, ya veo mi niña – respondió Jesús, levantándose- Ya es tarde, los apóstoles ya deben estar preocupados… ¿quieres que te cargue? – Pregunto, acariciando la cabecita de la niña

–P-pero ¡Yo me quiero quedar! – hizo un puchero, pero al ver que Jesús dejaba de acariciarla y la miraba triste, dijo apenada – B..bueno, vámonos, no quiero que estés triste – alzo los brazos para que Jesús la cargara, cosa que hizo.

El nazareno camino con la niña a un pueblo cercano. Llegaron cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Cuando entro a una casa, Jesús bajo a la niña y pregunto a Pedro por los apóstoles:

– ¡Pedro! Mi amigo ¿y los demás?

–Maestro –contesto Pedro – los demás salieron a atender una caravana que necesitaba ayuda ¿no le molesta?

–Oh, claro que no – sonrió – al contrario, estoy muy feliz al saber que mis enseñanzas están dando sus frutos.

–Que bien maestro, nosotros le queríamos preguntar, mmmm – se detuvo de repente, al sentir que le estaban jalando su manto – ¡Ah! Pero si es la pequeña Cati, nuestra niña – sonrió, bendiciéndola.

– ¡Viejo! Al fin me haces caso – exclamo cansada. Pedro frunció el seño, haciendo que la niña se alegrara otra vez – jejeje que gracioso eres Pedro, pero no tanto como mi Jesús, por supuesto – concluyo, sonriéndole al nazareno, que negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

–Mi niña, tienes que comportarte bien. A la gente se le tiene que tratar lo mejor posible. Es nuestro prójimo – explico, mirando a Cati – Además, nuestro Abba* tiene infinita paciencia con todos sus hijos – termino, mirando tanto a la niña como a Pedro, este solo bajo la mirada, algo avergonzado.

–Lo siento maestro –concluyo Pedro.

– Lo siento Jesús ¡Para la próxima me portare mejor! Lo prometo –dijo muy feliz, abrazando a Pedro – En cuanto a ti "jefe"*, no eres tan viejo – lo miro risueña – eres quinceañero ¿mejor? – volteo a ver a Jesús, que soltó una risita, seguido por un bufido de Pedro.

Al pasar las horas, los apóstoles no llegaban. Pedro comento que tal vez había mucha mercancía y por eso no se aparecían. A la pequeña Cati ya le estaba dando mucho sueño, bostezaba cada vez que Pedro comentaba algo. Jesús al verla así, la cargo y la llevo a un pequeño cuarto. La acostó en una pequeña cama y la arropo. Pasó un rato y parecía que Cati se durmió, cuando se iba a ir del cuarto oyó:

–No, quédate… quiero que estés conmigo – hablo casi susurrando. Jesús se acerco y se sentó al lado de su cama – Jesús… yo… ¡no! Mejor olvídalo – dijo un poco indecisa, mirando al techo.

– ¿Quieres decirme algo? – Sonrió – dime, no hay problema mi niña…

–Yo… - lo miro. Al ver que sonreía se tapo un poco apenada la cara y asintió – Bueno, quería decirte que… jejeje desde que te vi… me caíste bien y… - cerro los ojos con fuerza – y..yo te quiero y desearía nunca separarme de ti – al concluir se volteo, apenada de lo que había dicho.

Jesús la miro con ternura, acariciándole la cabeza:

–Yo también te quiero mi niña, no te preocupes – Cati volteo – siempre estaremos juntos, hasta el fin del mundo*, lo prometo.

– ¿Lo prometes? ¿Para siempre? – Jesús asintió – Gracias, se que siempre puedo contar contigo…– bostezo, acurrucándose en la cama – creo que tengo sueño. Buenas noches Jesús, bendición.

–Buenas noches mi niña. El señor te bendiga…

Al salir del cuarto, Jesús sonrió, ella sería una buena hija, lo apoyaría hasta el final, el lo savia*…

**FIN**

¿Les gusto? Espero que si ^^ Les explico el significado de las palabras que tienen el asterisco a su lado:

**Abba:** termino cariñoso en arameo para Papa. Jesús lo utilizaba para referirse a Dios, su papa ^^

**Jefe:** El primer superior de la Iglesia Católica, santa sede, vaticano o como quieran xD fue San Pedro :)

**Hasta el fin del mundo:** Antes de que Jesús se fuera al cielo, prometió a sus discípulos que los acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo o de los tiempos.

**Lo apoyaría hasta el final, el lo savia:** En la biblia sale que Jesús dijo que contra la iglesia no podría el infierno ni nada malo, seguiría con ella hasta el fin ^^ a su vez, Cati seria fiel a Jesús, aun hoy sigue enseñando lo mismo que hace casi 2000 años. Jesús dice que lo sabe porque él (como hijo de dios, como segunda persona de la santísima trinidad) ve tanto el presente, el pasado como el futuro :D

Por si no lo saben, yo soy católica. Lamento mucho si ofendí a alguien :)

Saludos de Venezuela! Dejen comentarios ;) Los quiero ^^


End file.
